


Of plane stories and cuddling

by screamingiminlovewithyou



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, I'm sorry it's short, bullying works and this is the result of it., i have a headache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingiminlovewithyou/pseuds/screamingiminlovewithyou
Summary: Michelle hates flying. It's such a hassle. But at least some times good things happen.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Of plane stories and cuddling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perfectlystill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlystill/gifts).



> Based off this tweet https://twitter.com/Taylor_Stag/status/106719983240873984
> 
> (and emma's post that brought it to my attention)

Flying from California to New York has always been a hassle in Michelle’s eyes, and doing it for her dad and step mom’s anniversary was also another trouble for her, but at least, she wasn’t the one paying for it so it shouldn’t be this bad, right?

But today, it’s a bit different, her flight has been delayed because of bad weather and they’re currently sitting on the plane with complementary food as they wait for the sky to clear up.

So, as MJ always does, she minded her own business and just read the finishing chapters of the book she brought with her, annotating on it along the margins and looking at the window in thought until she got fed up and decided to study the people around her.

The guy beside her was asleep and the woman on the aisle seat was texting like crazy, she took a deep breath and looked at the back of the brown-haired boy that was in the middle seat scrolling through tinder.

She saw him swiping from girls and boys and replying to whatever meme his friend sent, not that she was one to be snooping but a girl was bored and she had nothing to do.

So, she took the next logical step, she downloaded tinder and went onto a quest of finding brown-haired meme guy.

A few moments later, MJ looked up and saw that he was looking around and finally got to see his face, and something struck in her, he was cute.

And she suddenly wanted to talk to him.

She waited until he quickly swiped on some girl

Just to strike with her lame scraps of a plan to get to talk to him.

“Hard swipe on that one, huh?” She said somewhat awkward and with a low chuckle in the end

Goofy face guy looked at her and blushed

“S-sorry?” He stammered

She gave him a small smirk “I’m just messing with you”

He blushed a little harder and licked his lips, turning as much as he could to face her

“I’m just bored, we should’ve been halfway to New York right now”

She sighed, “Tell me about it, I just wanted to get home and sleep”

“I’m Peter, by the way” He extended his hand for her to take

“Michelle” She shook his hand

From then, they started talking about everything and anything without saying too much about one another, MJ liked to keep to herself and she just wanted to forget who she was for a moment, time was a construct and she was too exhausted to be dealing with life.

Perhaps, meeting a new guy she’ll never see again was a good distraction for the time being.

But they also made a lot of noise apparently because when the flight attendants told everyone to start getting ready for take-off, the guy beside Peter, asked MJ if she wanted to switch seats so she could talk to her friend for the whole flight.

And she agreed.

As she sat down, Peter offered her a bite of his snickers bar.

After swallowing, she said, “This is so good I haven’t had chocolate in such a long time”

He chuckled “I wouldn’t know why you deny yourself such pleasure”

She stared at him, “Maybe because pleasure is overrated and suffering is trending”

An awkward silence fell over them

And she started laughing

“God, I’m not crazy but you should have seen your face”

He smiled at her, “You have a pretty laugh”

She pushed his arm and fixed her neck pillow

“Are you going to sleep?” He asked, with something resembling to puppy eyes

“Yeah, I’m really tired, I had a hard day and I just wanted to rest as much as I could” she replied, giving him a sleepy smile

“I’ll wait till you’re up”

She rolled her eyes fondly at him, “It’s not like you’re gonna go anywhere”

Sometime later, after her long nap was over, she felt a bit of weight on her shoulder and looked over to see Peter passed out on her, he looked peaceful and really, really cute if she might say so.

And as if on cue, he opened his eyes and lift his head only to look at her and give her a soft smile then went back to position himself on her shoulder, prompting her to put her head on his, lulling her back to sleep.

Next thing she knows, the flight attendant is shaking her awake because they’re about to land in JFK airport.

“Well, that was a good flight” Peter said sheepishly

“It was an amazing nap, not gonna lie” she deadpanned

Suddenly, there was a bit of turbulence and she instinctively held onto his forearm until they landed safely and it was time to say goodbye and leave their tiny plane space.

Michelle had to leave quickly since her sister would be waiting for her since it was about three in the morning, so she got her carry on quickly and said goodbye to Peter before running off.

But, as Peter watched Michelle leave, with a friendly smile on his face, he saw a piece of paper fall on his lap, so he grabbed it and turned it around to see Michelle’s phone number with a little note under it,

_‘My friends call me MJ. See you soon, tinder guy, maybe someone will super like you sometime soon.’_

And on cue, Peter got a tinder notification.

**Michelle Jones from New York has super liked him.**

**Author's Note:**

> swore i wouldn't write one shots again but here i am because i got bullied into writing so i guess thank you emma and birdie for this. 
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!! 
> 
> find me on twitter, @yearninglovers
> 
> have a great day/night 
> 
> xo


End file.
